Happy Independence Day, America
by Cat the Believer
Summary: Every year on July 4th, Alfred gets a little gloomy and holes himself away. His siblings Matthew and Dixie take him out to a picnic and a fireworks show, and with the help of Francis and Arthur, he might cheer up. hinted at usuk and canadaxfrance. Human names used.


America sat in the small study of his house, staring out the window instead of doing some paperwork again. It was another year past, another year that old memories and the ache of old scars stirred. He sighed and slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and face. He never slept the previous night and he was beginning to feel the effects of it. He looked at an old antique photo of himself next to England in the old war uniforms from just before the American Revolution happened. He always remembers the pain that everyone felt during that war. He also remembered in vivid detail, every other war that was fought in his land. Wars that started because he wanted to be his own nation; he felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he flipped every war picture around so he wouldn't see the smiling faces. He ended up falling asleep from his crying, his head on his desk, unaware of anything else in his house.

Alabama walked around the small kitchen with a bowl of batter in her arms as she chatted with England, France, and Canada, "Ya think we'll get everythin' done 'fore he comes out?" Her brown eyes looked over as France and England smiled, "Yes, Dear, don't fret. Once you're done with the cake, you'll be in charge of the fireworks set up, right?" she nodded at England, "Yeah, China's 'pose ta be coming by later this afternoon with the fireworks and helpin' me." He nodded as she began pouring the three different cake batters before she put them into the oven to begin baking. After that, the house phone rang and she answered it, "'Ello, America's house… Hey, China… yeah, the cakes are in tha oven now… nah, I can grab my sketchpad real quick, hold on." She set the phone on top of the receiver and went off to her room, coming back with an all too familiar sketch book and well used pencil, "Ya there? Alright, how do you plan on the set up?" as she listened she sketched and talked occasionally, "That's not that good of a place anymore… we've had a bad heat wave pass through recently… yeah, everythin's dried up… ah was thinking on the Turkey Creek shore… Yeah, ah, already have that sketched down… Nah, it's not far from here… well ya get down 'ere and ah'll lead ya… yeah, same time… Alright, that's fine… nah, it is, ah can show ya the plans… yeah, alright, see ya. Bye." She soon hung up and looked over the sketches of the fireworks display layout. She wanted her big brother to have an independence day that he would be happy to remember, one that would be full of happy memories, and not pain.

It wasn't until it was nearly dusk that America started to stir awake and England popped his head into the study, "America, come on out, dinner's ready." He opened the door fully, letting the light from the hallway light up the room as Alfred stood, "A'right. I'm comin'." He stretched as he followed him out and into the kitchen, where everyone, sat and smiled at him. He blinked slightly and Alabama walked up and hugged him, "Happy Independence day, Big Brother. We all pitched in and made your favrorites." He looked over, slightly wide eyed and saw a lot of old, classic dishes that he always loved to eat, not just burgers and fries. He jumped a bit when he was pulled over to the table and they all started to eat, soon chatting happily, even he couldn't help but feel good.

After they all had their fill of the food, Alabama grinned widely, crinkling up a slash-like scar on her cheek, "Come on, there's another surprise for ya." He looked up confused, "What? What kind of a surprise could that be this late at night?" her grin just got wider, "Y'all see when we all get there. Now, come on, pile up in the truck." She smiled as she grabbed her keys and lead everyone out and to her Blazer.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they came up to the creek and she parked, "We're 'ere." He looked around, "I can't tell where we are.", "We're at Turkey Creek." He looked more confused and she just lead everyone out and helped England and France grab a couple of large blankets. England splayed his out close to the water and patter next to him, "Sit with me, America." He smiled when he walked over, seeing Canada and France were sharing the other blanket and Alabama was on the hood of her blazer.

After five minutes, there was a light from the other side of the river and soon came the familiar sound of fireworks and brilliant blues, greens, reds, and white-ish golds lit the sky up and he watched amazed. His sky blue eyes lit up against the fireworks, and got even bigger when a large set of firecrackers went off and spelt out, _"Thank you for becoming Independent, America."_ After a few more minutes, he watched Canada and Alabama get up and then get back to their places, then they began to sing,

_Alabama: Give me a world that's equal on all sides  
Canada: Let freedom flow as constant as the tides  
Alabama: I pray with each sunset don't forget to rise  
Canada: (don't forget to rise)  
Alabama: I live without regret  
Both: for ordinary lives_

_Both: I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
searchin' for a hero to idolize  
feeling the pain as innocence dies  
lookin' at life through my own eyes  
i'm hopin' and prayin' for a brighter day  
i listen to my heart and i obey  
how can i see it any other way  
i'm lookin' at life (lookin' at life)  
through my own eyes_

_Canada: I see a land with liberty for all  
Alabama: Let still I know the truth will rise and fall  
Canada: (Ooh yeah-yeah)  
Canada: That's just the way it goes  
Both: A word now to the wise  
the world was made to change  
each day is a surprise_

_Both: I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
searchin' for a hero to idolize  
feeling the pain as innocence dies  
lookin' at a life through my own eyes  
i'm hopin' and prayin' for a brighter day  
i listen to my heart and i obey  
how can i see it any other way  
i'm lookin' at life (lookin' at life)  
through my own eyes_

_Alabama: And i know when you're lookin' for the truth  
Both: (Mmm-mm-mm)  
Alabama: If you go and read between the lines  
you'll discover how and why_

America turned to his siblings and smiled and inhaled a bit, trying to find his voice to sing a verse:

_America: I take my heart into battle  
give that freedom bell a rattle  
get my independence signed  
declare it on the dotted line  
in Philadelphia freedom ring  
and patriotic voices sing  
Both: Red White &amp; Blue never give up  
You represent America_

_Both: I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
searchin' for a hero to idolize  
feeling the pain as innocence dies  
lookin' at life through my own eyes  
i'm hopin' and prayin' for a brighter day  
i listen to my heart and i obey  
how can i see it any other way  
i'm lookin' at life (lookin' at life)  
through my own eyes _

He could feel tears drip down his cheeks as Alabama and Canada came and hugged him, him hugging them back tightly, "Thank you… all of you. I truly do appreciate all of this." He looked at everyone and smiled through his tears, I think… this should be our new 4th of July celebration tradition." They all shared a happy laugh and hugs and finished the fireworks show, and shared watermelon and shaved ice with each other and China.

_**Happy Independence Day, America. **_


End file.
